The present invention relates to a double-headed piston type swash plate compressor.
One example of a compressor is a double-headed piston type swash plate compressor including a swash plate that rotates when a rotation shaft rotates and a double-headed piston that reciprocates in a pair of cylinder bores when the swash plate rotates. The double-headed piston compresses refrigerant in compression chambers that are defined in the two cylinder bores when the double-headed piston reciprocates (refer to Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 7-197883).
When the double-headed piston reciprocates in the cylinder bores, the heads of the double-headed piston slide on the wall surfaces of the cylinder bores. Refrigerant contains lubricant that lubricates the sliding components. When the lubricant between the heads and the wall surfaces of the cylinder bores becomes insufficient, friction easily occurs between the heads and the wall surfaces of the cylinder bores. This reduces the durability.